mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
Cuidar da Biblioteca de Ponyville Proteger Equestria com o seu Elemento da Harmonia |voz br = Bianca Alencar |voz pt = Solange Santos |voz eua = Tara Strong |voz br canção = , Bianca Alencar, , |voz pt canção = Ana Vieira |voz eua canção = Rebecca Shoichet |irmãos = Shining Armor |parentes = Princesa Cadance Princesa Celestia Princesa Luna |cor crina = #3C4D85 |cor crina 2 = #7744A1 |cor crina 3 = #F0599C |cor pelo = #DCAEEE |cor olhos = #6D4490 |marca = 116px-AiP_CM_Twilightsparkle.svg.png |info marca = Estrela de seis pontas cercada por cinco estrelas |pais = Twilight Velvet Night Light}} Twilight Sparkle é a primeira personagem principal de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Ela era uma Pônei unicórnio fêmea que se transforma em uma Alicórnio e se torna uma princesa em A Cura do Mistério Mágico. Ela também é a irmã mais nova de Shining Armor e cunhada da Princesa Cadance. No início da série, ela e Spike, seu melhor amigo e assistente, se mudam de Canterlot para a Biblioteca Golden Oak em Ponyville para estudar a mágica da amizade e em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 ela ganha o seu próprio castelo como parte do seu Castelo Reino do Arco-Íris da Amizade e é nomeada "Princesa da Amizade". Na 5ª temporada haverá um episódio inteiro dedicado a responder a pergunta de que se ela ainda vai usar/viver em sua biblioteca. Twilight Sparkle representa o elemento da mágica. Antes de se tornar uma princesa, ela enviava regularmente cartas contendo as lições aprendidas sobre a amizade para a Princesa Celestia. __TOC__ Desenvolvimento e design thumb|210px|Esboço de Lauren Faust.thumb|210px|Pônei G1 Twilight de Lauren Faust.Lauren Faust se inspirou para criar Twilight Sparkle em um brinquedo seu de um pônei G1 chamado Twilight. No projeto inicial de Faust, Twilight compartilhava um esquema de cores e uma bela marca semelhantes com a Twilight G1, que aparece no episódio piloto Rescue at Midnight Castle. O esquema de cores de Twilight Sparkle foi mais tarde mudado para ficar parecido com o pônei terrestre G3 Twilight Twinkle, com uma crina e cauda ligeiramente diferentes, mas Lauren Faust disse que a Twilight originalmente tinha o cabelo azul escuro com uma faixa azul claro; Twilight Sparkle foi chamada de "Twilight Twinkle" nos scripts iniciais para a série. A Twilight G1 se teleporta desejando e Twilight Twinkle gosta de ver os vaga-lumes; Twilight Sparkle compartilha os aspectos de ambas as pôneis, com sua habilidade de se teleportar e a sua ocasional observação de estrelas. Embora ela seja muito estudiosa e possua habilidades mágicas poderosas, ela também compartilha uma série de traços de personalidade com o pégaso G1 Wind Whistler, como a sua tendência de confiar na lógica ao invés de instintos e o seu hábito de usar termos avançados e técnicos. Ela também compartilha alguns traços de personalidade com um pônei G1 chamado Bright Eyes. Em um esboço de 2008 para a série, a bela marca de Twilight se assemelha ao da personagem Moondancer de gerações anteriores de My Little Pony. Lauren Faust tinha planejado para Twilight o poder de auto levitação "em algum ponto". Após a saída de Faust da série, Twilight usou esse poder na 3ª temporada nos episódios O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 e A Cura do Mistério Mágico. Como uma Alicórnio, Twilight é um pouco mais alta , seu pescoço é mais curvado e seu chifre é um pouco mais longo do que quando ela era uma unicórnio. Representação na série História thumb|left Twilight Sparkle vivia em Canterlot até a Princesa Celestia envia-la para Ponyville. Acompanhada por Spike, Twilight checa as preparações da cidade para a Celebração do Solstício de Verão e fica amiga do resto das personagens principais. A celebração é interrompida quando Nightmare Moon, a inimiga de Celestia, retorna ao poder e ameaça trazer a noite eterna para Equestria. Twilight e suas amigas descobrem os Elementos da Harmonia e os usam para derrotar Nightmare Moon. A Princesa Celestia dá a Twilight permissão de ficar em Ponyville para estudar a Mágica da amizade. Durante a série, Twilight aprende sobre os desafios e as recompensas da amizade, periodicamente enviando lições sobre a amizade para a Princesa Celestia. Em raras ocasiões, Twilight e suas amigas trabalham juntas para derrotar um poderoso vilão assim como Discórdia, Rainha Chrysalis, Rei Sombra e Lorde Tirek. thumb Em A Cura do Mistério Mágico, Twilight completa um antigo feitiço com seus profundos conhecimentos sobre a amizade. A Princesa Celestia diz a Twilight que ela está pronta para a próxima fase da vida dela e Twilight é transformada em um Alicórnio e coroada princesa. A Princesa Twilight Sparkle se torna a governante do Reino do Arco-Íris da Amizade no episódio da quarta temporada O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. Bela Marca Twilight conta as Pretendentes da Bela Marca como ela conseguiu a marca dela em As Crônicas das Marcas. Ela diz que quando ela era uma potra ela estudava mágica por conta própria e queria entrar na Escola de Jovens Talentos da Princesa Celestia. No exame de aceitação, Twilight foi instruída a usar sua mágica para chocar o ovo de Spike, mas sua mágica sai de controle quando ela se assusta com o Arco-Íris Sônico de Rainbow Dash. A Princesa Celestia testemunha as habilidades mágicas de Twilight e a faz sua protegida. Personalidade Amor por livros thumb|left Em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, Twinkleshine diz que Twilight está mais interessada em livros do que amigos. Mesmo após Twilight se tornar amiga do resto das personagens principais ela continua a ler e consultar os seus livros. Por exemplo, ela confiantemente entra em uma maratona após ler vários livros sobre corrida em A Corrida das Folhas. Ela também tem um grande conhecimento sobre a história de Equestria, como visto nos episódios Eclipse da Luna e Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3. Racionalidade thumb Twilight tenta ser racional em situações não familiares. Durante a investigação em Mistério no Expresso da Amizade, Twilight diz a Pinkie Pie para parar de fazer falsas acusações e ela trabalham juntas para encontrar as pistas e resolver o mistério. No entanto, Twilight pode perder o controle sob estresse. Em A Praga do Século, ela histericamente sugere construir uma cópia de Ponyville em menos de um minuto antes que a Princesa Celestia possa ver os estragos causados pela infestação de parasprite. Twilight tende a ser cética sobre fatos não provados, como a crença de suas amigas de que Zecora é uma feiticeira do mal em Rédea nas Fofocas e o "Sentido Pinkie" de Pinkie Pie em Sentido Pinkie. Mania de organização thumb|left Twilight mostra sua mania por organização em Passagem do Inverno. Quando a Passagem do Inverno fica ineficiente e não coordenada ela organiza as equipes e garantiu que o inverno fosse passado em tempo. A Prefeita Mare da à Twilight o título oficial de "Organizadora das Equipes". Twilight também usa as suas habilidades de organização nos episódios Lição Zero e Já Estava na Hora. Ensinar thumbNo episódio Encontro com a Twilight, Twilight reserve um tempo a cada semana para ensinar várias habilidades as Cutie Mark Crusaders. Ela tenta ensinar a Sweetie Belle como usar o comportamento de telecinética de sua mágica, a Apple Bloom como fazer poções de crescimento de plantas e a Scootaloo como desmontar e remontar vários tipos de patinetes e bicicletas. Twilight fica feliz quando ela pensa que os colegas de classe das Cutie Mark Crusaders também querem aprender coisas novas, mas fica desapontada quando ela descobre que eles apenas queria passar um tempo com uma celebridade local. As habilidades de Twilight como professor são provadas quando ela consegue ensinar as três Crusaders as habilidades que ela tentava ensinar. Todas elas demonstram um alto grau de aptidão no final de suas aulas. Twilight tenta ensinar a Rainbow Dash a história dos Wonderbolts, mas seus métodos de estudo se mostram inúteis quando Rainbow Dash age como a palhaça da turma em Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3. Talento mágico Twilight Sparkle é excepcionalmente talentosa em mágica. Em um flashback em As Crônicas das Marcas, a Princesa Celestia diz a Twilight que ela nunca viu um unicórnio com as habilidades inatas dela. thumbMesmo com tanto talento, alguns de seus feitiços costumam falhar. *Quando ela lança um feitiço sobre os parasprites em A Praga do Século para que eles não comam toda a comida, eles começam a consumir itens que não são alimentos, e, posteriormente, destroem Ponyville. *Quando ela tenta ajudar na Passagem do Inverno ao animar um arado com um feitiço, ela perde o controle dele e faz uma bagunça. *Em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1, ela tenta reverter os efeitos estranhos de Discórdia com um feitiço infalível, mas o feitiço falha. *No episódio Duelo Mágico, ela tem dificuldade em realizar um feitiço de idade, o que ela diz ser apenas para os "unicórnios de altíssimo nível". thumb|left|Brilho rosa escuro no chifre de Twilight. Na primeira temporada, o chifre de Twilight geralmente brilha com a cor branca ou da mesma cor de seu pelo, e os objetos que ela está manipulando brilham com a cor branca, lavanda ou rosa. Quando ela manipula vários objetos de uma só vez, várias outras cores são usadas, bem como, por exemplo, quando ela usa um feitiço para encontrar joias em Os Cães-Diamante. A partir do terceiro episódio da segunda temporada, a mágica de Twilight é uniformemente representada usando um brilho rosa. Família Pais thumb Os pais de Twilight aparecem primeiramente em As Crônicas das Marcas. Em um flashback, eles animadamente demonstram sua aprovação quando a Princesa Celestia se oferece para tornar Twilight sua aprendiza. Em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2, eles comparecem ao casamento de Shining Armor e são levados as lágrimas. Eles comparecem a coroação de Twilight em A Cura do Mistério Mágico. A mãe de Twilight Sparkle se assemelha ao notável pônei G1 Twilight em My Little Pony Special, com seu estilo de crina similar ao de Twilight. O pai de Twilight Sparkle se assemelha ao pônei G1 chamado Nightlight. Shining Armor thumb Twilight revela que ela tinha um irmão mais velho, Shining Armor, em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1. Ela canta I.M.A.P.S. (Irmão e Melhor Amigo Para Sempre), uma canção sobre a ligação próxima deles e do quanto ela sente falta dele após ela se mudar para Ponyville. Shining Armor, apesar de extremamente ocupado com seus deveres no Império de Cristal, ainda tem tempo para sua irmã, ele carinhosamente a chama de "Twily" na versão original. Princesa Cadance thumb Twilight revela que a Princesa Cadance foi sua babá quando ela era uma potra. No final de Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2, Twilight se torna a cunhada de Cadance quando ela se casa com Shining Armor. Twilight gosta de passar um tempo com a Cadance como visto em Três É Demais quando Cadance a visita. Balão de ar quente thumb|leftTwilight pilota um balão de ar quente roxo no tema de abertura e usa o mesmo balão para voar com suas amigas até Cloudsdale para a competição de Rainbow Dash em Arco-Íris Supersônico. Em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2, as pôneis o usam para voar com Fluttershy para capturar Rainbow Dash. O balão também é usadoem outras ocasiões. Coroas Nas primeiras três temporadas da série, Twilight possui uma coroa contendo o Elemento da Mágica. Ela a recebe em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 quando ela derrota Nightmare Moon. A coroa é incrustada com safiras e possui uma estrela magenta semelhante a bela marca de Twilight. Após Twilight se tornar princesa em A Cura do Mistério Mágico ela usa uma coroa diferente com o Elemento da Mágica incrustado nela. A coroa é uma leve matriz de ouro sem as safiras e descansa horizontalmente, não mais verticalmente, na cabeça de Twilight. Twilight abandona sua coroa quando ela e suas amigas devolvem os Elementos da Harmonia para a Árvore da Harmonia em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2. Na Celebração do Solstício de Verão, ela usa uma nova coroa, que tem a mesma matriz de ouro, mas é completamente diferente de sua coroa com o Elemento da Mágica. É uma "clássica" coroa pontuda com cada ponta decorada com uma pequena jóia magenta. Ela se torna sua coroa regular pelo resto da temporada, como visto em Trocas!, Jogos de Equestria e O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1. Coroa do Elemento da Mágica de Twilight T1E02.png Coroa do Elemento da Mágica de Twilight T3E13.png Nova coroa de Twilight T4E02.png Representação nos filmes ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls thumb|Twilight e suas amigas em Equestria Girls. Em '''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls', Twilight e Spike viajam para um mundo humano para recuperar o elemento da mágica roubado por Sunset Shimmer. Twilight e Spike entram na escola Canterlot High e encontram as homólogas humanas de suas amigas de Ponyville. Quando Twilight descobre que a Diretora Celestia irá premiar a Princesa do Baile de Outono com a coroa roubada, ela decide correr para a Princesa. Ela ganha, apesar de uma campanha difamatória orquestrada por SunsetShimmer, e recebe a coroa no baile. No entanto, Sunset Shimmer pega a coroa a força e se transforma em uma criatura demoníaca. Ela hipnotiza os alunos, a quem ela pretende usar como um exército para invadir Equestria. Quando ela ataca Twilight, as amigas de Twilight a protegem e, inadvertidamente, ativam a mágica da amizade. Elas derrotam Sunset Shimmer, que está arrependida de suas ações. Depois do Baile, Twilight e Spike voltam para Equestria. Twilight se sente mais confiante em ser uma princesa do que antes. Ela esbarra em Flash Sentry, que ela encontrou várias vezes no mundo humano, e fica envergonhada. As amigas de Twilight a provocam por ela ter uma quedinha por ele, mas ela nega. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Uma versão humana de Twilight é vista em dois curtas de animação e em algumas cenas do trailer para a sequencia ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, apresentando-se como a vocalista da banda As Rainbooms. No filme, a reformada Sunset Shimmer usa um livro mágico para escrever uma mensagem para a Princesa Celestia que magicamente aparece em um livro da biblioteca de Celestia. Quando Twilight vê o livro, ela percebe que suas amigas de Canterlot High precisam de sua ajuda, então ela e Spike atravessam uma versão modificada do Espelho de Cristal e retornam para o mundo humano. Uma vez lá, Twilight é informada da situação de Canterlot High, enquanto também é revelado o seu novo status em Equestria como a Princesa da Amizade. Quando Twilight descobre que suas amigas humanas ainda podem se transformar em suas versões meio-pôneis após ela retornar para casa com o Elemento da Mágica, Twilight tenta derrotar As Dazzlings na festa que antecede a Batalha de Bandas, mas imediatamente descobre que a mágica da amizade não está funcionando. Acreditando que elas precisam de um contra feitiço musical para combater a música das Dazzlings, Twilight se esforça para conseguir um enquanto as Rainbooms competem na batalha para dar mais tempo para Twilight. Quando elas são jogadas no porão do palco onde acontecerá a final por Trixie e as Ilusões, sob encorajamento das Dazzlings, Twilight perde a esperança, mas descobre que o motive da mágica da amizade não ter funcionado foi porque as Rainbooms deixaram que pequenas discordâncias ficassem entre elas e rompesse a amizade das garotas. Isso fez com que a magia da amizade se tornasse em algo que as Dazzlings poderiam se alimentar e restaurar os seus poderes. [[Ficheiro:The Rainbooms "Be afraid of the dark" EG2.png|thumb|left|Twilight Sparkle liderando as Rainbooms em Rainbow Rocks.]] Uma vez que as Rainbooms perceberam o seu erro e fizeram as pazes, juntas com a DJ Pon-3, que estava imune do feitiço das Dazzlings graças aos seus fones de ouvidos, e Sunset, Twilight e a banda são capazes de sobrepujar e destruir a fonte do poder das Dazzlings, tirando os poderes negros das garotas permanentemente, e forçando-as a saírem do palco em desgraça pela fúria dos estudantes. Após isso, Twilight volta para Equestria, mas graças ao fato dela ter conseguido re-energizar o portal, ela pode voltar ao mundo humano quando ela quiser. Sunset também começa a relatar as suas lições sobre a amizade em seu velho diário para que Twilight os leia em Equestria. Após os créditos, a Twilight do mundo humano é vista investigando os estranhos eventos que ocorreram em Canterlot High e falando com o seu não sentimental cão, Spike. Vem Dançar! Twilight aparece primeiramente em Vem Dançar! ''', onde ela ajuda suas amigas a escolher um tema para uma festa em Canterlot High. Ela tenta um tema de sala de aula, mas a ideia não é aceita pelas outras. Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Twilight reaparece em '''Dia Perfeito para a Diversão, onde ela passa algum tempo com Fluttershy no carnaval de primavera de Canterlot High. Em um ponto, ela dá a Fluttershy uma pelúcia do Discórdia, mas Fluttershy bate na pelúcia com um martelo. Ela e Fluttershy passam a maior parte do curta tentando achar as outras. Elas finalmente se reúnem em uma cabine de fotos. As amigas tiram algumas fotos, mas então Twilight as avisa que está quase na hora do show e elas correm para se apresentar no palco. Em uma montagem de fotos, Twilight e Applejack carregam Fluttershy, que está chorando, para uma casa mal-assombrada. No entanto, Applejack e Twilight saem assustadas da casa enquanto Fluttershy mostra indiferença com relação a isso. A cena final mostra Twilight e suas amigas olhando para as fotos do topo de uma roda gigante. Outras descrições Harbro.com.br = A Princesa Twilight Sparkle é super inteligente e uma líder nata. Ela sempre ajuda suas amigas a usar suas habilidades e talentos para atingirem seus objetivos. Ao fazer isso, ela também descobre coisas novas sobre si mesma e suas amigas! Segunda descrição: Conheça a Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Twilight já foi acusada pela Princesa Celestia de aprender sobre a magia da amizade, e relatar suas descobertas a sua alteza real. Sua magia aumentou até o dia que ela criou asas e tornou-se uma princesa. Os pôneis de Ponyville respeitam Twilight por sua inteligência e admiram seu passado refinado. Como uma líder natural Twilight usa de modo inteligente todas as habilidades e talentos de seus amigos pra alcançar suas missões e muitas vezes descobre uma nova coisa sobre e todos os seus amigos incríveis. |-| Hasbro.com.br Equestria Girls = Twilight Sparkle não está se sentindo ela mesma ultimamente. Mesmo assim é o cérebro da maioria das operações, essa princesa não deixara que nada atrapalhe o seu caminho. Mesmo que pra isso tenha que se transportar para outro universo pra reunir velhas amigas, expor a vilã mais temida de Canterlot High e unir as massas antes do Baile de Outono pra levar a coroa pra casa. Mas tudo isso é só um dia de trabalho pra Twilight Sparkle, e ela vai usar todas as habilidades que tem: sua determinação, seu charme e sua inteligência pra fazer o trabalho. Bom isso, e um pouco de mágica. |-| Rainbow Rocks = Quando suas amigas precisam de ajuda, ninguém brilha mais do que Twilight Sparkle. Como a vocalista das Rainbooms, ela faz tudo para que todas estejam no mesmo ritmo, e para que a harmonia reine no Canterlot High.http://www.hasbro.com/equestria-girls/pt_BR/girls/twilight-sparkle.cfm |-| Hasbro.com.br EGFG = Conheça a Twilight Sparkle do colégio Crystal Prep! Esta Twilight Sparkle sempre viveu no mundo das Equestria Girls, ela só estuda em outro colégio! Você vai reconhecer esta Twilight Sparkle pelos óculos que ela sempre usa. Ela possui os mesmos traços de personalidade da Twilight que nós conhecemos do mundo MLP, mas ainda precisa aprender sobre a magia da amizade. |-| Discovery Kids Brasil.com = A Princesa Twilight Sparkle é super inteligente e uma líder nata. Ela sempre ajuda suas amigas a usar suas habilidades e talentos para atingirem seus objetivos. Ao fazer isso, ela também descobre coisas novas sobre si mesma e suas amigas! Versões diferentes Normal= |-|Temporário= |-|Roupas= |-|Equestria Girls= Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Citações Galeria Referencias Curiosidades * Ela tem medo de cobras isso foi mostrado no episódio "Tchau, Inverno". * Ela tem medo de ratos. * Ao se tornar Alicórnio ela ficou maior. * No último episódio da 3ª temporada, ela voa perfeitamente, mas na quarta temporada tem dificuldades para voar. * Na ilustração da linha de brinquedos Rainbow Power podemos ver que o chifre dela cresceu. * Ela apareceu em todos os episódios da 1ª temporada. * O site oficial do Discovery Kids nunca atualizaram a imagem da Twilight de unicórnio para alicórnio, pela causa que o site vive hospedado no Acre. * No segundo episódio da 4ª temporada, Discórdia dá um cetro com formato da cabeça e o rosto de Twilight, e o cetro é um meme. * A personagem do Littlest Pet Shop de 2012, Zoe Trent, possui as mesmas cores do pelo e da crina da Twilight. en:Twilight Sparkle pl:Twilight Sparkle Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Pôneis Alicórnios Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Construção Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos